


A Tender Young Creature

by alby_mangroves



Series: Teen Wolf Mating Games 2013 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Blow Jobs, Community: mating_games, Drawing, Fanart, Little Red Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf Mating Games - Challenge 6: Hungry Like The Wolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tender Young Creature

**Author's Note:**

> 3 Hour 2B pencil and red pencil sketch for the Week 6 challenge.
> 
> Prompt: "The wolf thought to himself, what a tender young creature. What a nice, plump mouthful..." The Brothers Grimm, Little Red Riding Hood
> 
> Hello 2nd place. We meet again :)

 

 

**A Tender Young Creature**

 

**[Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/51924488144/a-tender-young-creature-drawn-for-the-teen-wolf)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/A-Tender-Young-Creature-375336001?ga_submit_new=10%253A1370133538)**


End file.
